


Kaleidoscope

by petersnotkingyet



Series: Love is Blind (and so is Kenny) [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blind!Kent, Blindness, Disabled Character, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This may be the fluffiest thing I've ever written, healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersnotkingyet/pseuds/petersnotkingyet
Summary: “I don’t even know what I look like, Lex,” Kent said.  Then, like he regretted saying it, he added, “I mean, I know I’m blond and white, but that doesn’t really mean anything to me.”





	Kaleidoscope

“Kenny,” Alexei said seriously, “you are most beautiful ever.”

Kent laughed as he adjusted sheets and tugged the blanket higher.  “You’re so cheesy,” he said.

Alexei shook his head and pressed lazy, aimless kisses to Kent’s collarbone.  “Not cheesy,” he stated.  “You’re most beautiful ever.”

“I don’t even know what I look like, Lex,” Kent said.  Then, like he regretted saying it, he added, “I mean, I know I’m blond and white, but that doesn’t really mean anything to me.”

“Not just blond,” Alexei said.  “You are blond like sun is blond.  Very warm and wild.  Also like sunflower.”

“Like a sunflower?” Kent said.  Alexei watched one of his eyebrows climb lightheartedly.  “That’s supposed to be less cheesy?”

“Eyes are confusing,” Alexei said like Kent hadn’t spoken.  “Always look different colors.  What is tube with mirrors and colorful glass?”

“Uh…”

“Sometimes beads,” Alexei elaborated.  “But you spin tube and colors change.”

“Oh, a kaleidoscope,” Kent said.  He was rubbing circles on the blanket with his fingertips as he pulled it over Alexei and cuddled close.  It had been a long day for both of them, and sleepiness drove the conversation.

“Eyes like kaleidoscope girl in Beatles song,” Alexei said.  Kent laughed at the comparison, and Alexei smiled, pleased with his own humor.  “Freckles are best part.  So cute,” Alexei said as he stretched to turn off the lamp on his nightstand.

“You walk like coolest person ever and know it.  Move on ice like entire world is working with you.  When you’re concentrate, you’re chewing lip and wrinkling nose,” he continued.  Alexei lightly kissed Kent’s knuckles and said, “Happy hands are also best.”

“You’re so good for me,” Kent said.  His expression was soft.  “God, I love you.”

“Love you too, Kenny,” Alexei said.  “What about me?  What do I not-look like?”

“Solid,” Kent said instinctively.  “Like in more ways than one.  You’re always right here, but you never make me feel crowded like other people do.  And I love your voice.”

Alexei started to laugh, so Kent smacked him on the chest.

“I’m serious,” Kent said.  “I love listening to you.  I never feel like I’m missing anything not being able to see your facial expression, because it’s all in your voice.  You… I can hear that you love me in your voice.  I’ve never been able to hear that with anyone like I do with you.  You’re it for me, ‘Lexei.”

Alexei kissed Kent again and said, “I’m being luckiest person.”

 “I’m not good with words like you-” Kent smacked him again when he laughed.  “I’m still serious.  You’re ruining the moment.”

“I’m sorry, Kenny,” Alexei said.  Kent could hear the grin.  “Keep going.”

“I joke on you too much,” Kent said.  “You and everybody else.  You always say the sweetest stuff right when I need to hear it.  I’m not good at that like you, but I want you to know how much I love you.”

“I’m knowing every second every day,” Alexei promised. “You’re best boyfriend for me.”

“Good,” Kent said.  “I’d be offended if you said you think Bittle or somebody would treat you better.”

“B would bake for me better,” Alexei said seriously.  “Good for stomach, but not good for hockey if I’m weigh thousand pounds.”

“Yeah, really I’m doing you a great service by dating you so you won’t have to date Eric,” Kent said.

“Thank you, Kenny,” Alexei said.

“You’re welcome.”

"Kenny, I'm thinking we should take vacation," Alexei said.

"Oh, yeah?" Kent said.  "Get a little beach time before the season starts?"

Alexei's lip curled and he said, "Not beach.  Too hot, too sandy.  I'm thinking mountains.  Go ski."

"Yeah, that's just what the world needs," Kent laughed.  "A blind man hurtling down the side of a mountain on skis.  That sounds way better than the beach."

"I'm seen Paralympics, Kenny.  I know is possible."

"Dude, the Paralympics is not a fair scale."

Alexei laughed.  "Try to sell me beach instead, then," he said.

"Swoops's brother has a place he rents out in this little town in Florida," Kent said.  "Good food, nobody'd bug you, I'd be there."

"Mhm, sounding pretty good," Alexei said.

"For a guy who claims not to like the beach, you're not putting up much of a fight," Kent said.

"I'm like wherever you are," Alexei said.  "Still do not like sand, though.  Gets too many places."

"I'll hose you down," Kent promised.


End file.
